1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cellulolytic enzyme compositions; recombinant filamentous fungal host cells producing the cellulolytic enzyme compositions and methods of producing and using the compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellulose is a polymer of glucose linked by beta-1,4-bonds. Many microorganisms produce enzymes that hydrolyze beta-linked glucans. These enzymes include endoglucanases, cellobiohydrolases, and beta-glucosidases. Endoglucanases digest the cellulose polymer at random locations, opening it to attack by cellobiohydrolases. Cellobiohydrolases sequentially release molecules of cellobiose from the ends of the cellulose polymer. Cellobiose is a water-soluble beta-1,4-linked dimer of glucose. Beta-glucosidases hydrolyze cellobiose to glucose.
The conversion of lignocellulosic feedstocks into ethanol has the advantages of the ready availability of large amounts of feedstock, the desirability of avoiding burning or land filling the materials, and the cleanliness of the ethanol fuel. Wood, agricultural residues, herbaceous crops, and municipal solid wastes have been considered as feedstocks for ethanol production. These materials primarily consist of cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin. Once the cellulose is converted to glucose, the glucose is easily fermented by yeast into ethanol.
WO 2011/057140 discloses an Aspergillus fumigatus cellobiohydrolase I and gene thereof. WO 2011/057140 discloses an Aspergillus fumigatus cellobiohydrolase II and gene thereof. WO 2005/047499 discloses an Aspergillus fumigatus beta-glucosidase and gene thereof. WO 2006/078256 discloses Aspergillus fumigatus GH10 xylanases. WO 2011/057140 discloses an Aspergillus fumigatus beta-xylosidase and gene thereof. WO 2011/041397 discloses a Penicillium sp. GH61 polypeptide having cellulolytic enhancing activity and gene thereof.
There is a need in the art for new cellulolytic enzyme compositions that can deconstruct cellulosic material more efficiently.
The present invention provides cellulolytic enzyme compositions and methods of producing and using the compositions.